Timeline of History
The following is a comprehensive timeline of major historical events in chronological order. BC era * c.5000 BC - The Earth is created[possibly before] * c.1000 BC - Earliest recorded interaction between Humankind and Skeletons. * c.300 BC - The Romans colonise the British Isles. * 10 BC - People start to wonder what the calender has been counting down to all this time. AD era * 0 - Jesus Christ is born in Palestine. * c.30 - Jesus Christ is crucified. Christianity begins. * c.5th century - The Romans mysteriously vanish from the British isles. * c.510 - The English emerge from underground and claim the surface. * 570 - The prophet Muhammad is born. * 927 - The Kingdom of England is founded. * 942 - The Kingdom of Scotland is founded. * 1055 - Wales is founded. * 1402 - John Bones is born. * 1428 - Vlad Țepeș is born. * 1555 - Dracula-Co is created by Count Dracula. * 1616 - William Shakespeare dies. * 1618 - William Shakespeare is reanimated as a Skeleton. * 1643 - The ownership of unicorns is made illegal. * 1667 - Unicorns officially declared extinct. * 1669 - William Belmont is born. * 1707 - The United Kingdom is formed. * 1730 - The cobblers revolt. * 1748 - John Bones storms Oxford university. * 1748 - John Bones is executed. * c.1750 - Skelly is born. * 1756 - The Skeleton rights reformation act is passed. * 1776 - The United States commits high treason and breaks away from the British Empire. * 1852 - The second Skeleton rights act was passed. * 1865 - America decides Slavery is bad. * 1914 - World War 1 begins. * 1918 - World War 1 end. * 1922 - Ireland leaves The United Kingdom. * 1939 - World War 2 begins. * 1945 - World War 2 ends. * 1952 - The WWWF (later WWF) is founded. * 1966 - Action Man is born * 1969 - The Moon is Colonised by the United States. * 1984 - Pajama Man is introduced as the mascot for an American propaganda campaign. * 1990 - Pajama Sam is born. * 1996 - MayRey is born. * 1996 - The Pajama Sam incident. * 1998 - The company Goats4U is founded. * 2002 - The WWF changes it's name to WWE. * 2008 - MayRey joins Youtube under the name "NotMayRey" * 2010 - A-276 is created. * 2015 - The Great Purge. * 2016 - Donald Trump is elected President of the United States. * 2017 - MayRey begins Hormone Replacement Therapy. * 2018 - The human race achieves the unthinkable and launches a car into space * 2020 - Mars declares it's independence. * 2021 - Mars is colonised by Americans. * 2026 - Sir Patrick Stewart shows signs of aging * 2029 - Portugal disappears into a time rift. * 2077 - Nuclear war between the United States and China happens in a video game. * 2250 - Pluto attempts to colonise Earth. * 2480 - Portugal reemerges from the time rift, all of 30 seconds had passed for them. * 3000 - Phillip J. Fry is unfrozen. * 4622 - Real Pokémon are discovered in the smoldering remains of Belgium. * 5000 - Earth president John Henry Quark is arrested for trying to sell the planet to aliens. * 5640 - Gender is abolished. * 10,000 - A unicorn named Hope is cloned. * 22,000 - Chernobyl is declared safe to enter. * 22,001 - Chernobyl no longer safe to enter. * 100,000 - The United Planetary Alliance is dissolved after the invasion of Dimension X. * 1 billion - Danish is declared a dead language. * 5.5/apple/26 - The Sun expands, destroying the Earth. Undated events * Darkness is born. * The founding of The Land of Darkness. * The founding of Genericsberg * The destruction of Genericsberg